


Последняя вещь, которую я хотел (это ты)

by passionario



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: Сборник драбблов на недельку якульвов.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Levyaku Week 2020





	1. Признание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча Яку и Льва в якудза!ау.  
> PG-13.  
> Само ау [тут](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578138/chapters/64797172).

Вместо себя на приём дед отправил Мориске — потому что ненавидел все эти занудные высокосветские вечеринки, где собиралась в основном молодёжь, а ещё потому что хотел посмотреть матч своей любимой волейбольной команды, на который у него давно были билеты. Мориске сам ему их подарил и теперь страшно об этом жалел. 

Он тоже терпеть не мог эти приёмы. Они становились чуть терпимее, когда там были его друзья, но Куроо несколько дней назад улетел в Сан-Франциско, а Кенма ненавидел приёмы. 

К тому же, эту вечеринку организовывал модный журнал, и Мориске официально находился там как один из почётных спонсоров, а на самом деле — как владелец журнала. Весь гламурный лоск с некоторым наркотическим флёром, который показывали в дорамах или манге для взрослых, тут был на лицо, и от этого Мориске чувствовал себя ровесником деда, если не старше. Ему было _скучно_. Дед не любил, когда Мориске уходил сразу после окончания официальной части мероприятий и настаивал, чтобы он хоть немного развлекался. 

Удачно избегая каких-либо пустых разговоров, Мориске прошёл к бару и попросил саке. Бармен, кажется, его узнал — на такие приёмы обычно брали одну и ту же кейтеринговую компанию, поэтому высока вероятность, что они и правда уже встречались. По крайне мере, саке Мориске принесли отменный, а не то дешёвое пойло, что предлагали большинству гостей. 

Облокотившись на стойку, Мориске начал рассматривать гостей в зале. После официальной части свет приглушили, и играла танцевальная музыка, но к счастью не слишком громкая. Собравшиеся ещё не успели дойти до отвратительного состояния, когда пора вызывать охрану и растаскивать всех по домам, но достаточно, чтобы руки проворно забирались под одежду под излишне громкий смех. 

Мориске вздохнул. Нужно было взять с собой кого-нибудь кроме телохранителей. Он проверил телефон — ни одного пропущенного сообщения или срочных звонков. Как он бы сейчас обрадовался проблемам где-нибудь — или любому другому достойному поводу побыстрее уйти с вечеринки. Но телохранители обязательно доложат деду, когда он ушёл и что сидел молча в углу. Лучше, если дед будет нудеть только про одинокую попойку в углу. 

Не то, чтобы Мориске был против провести вечер не в одиночестве, просто при всём запредельном количестве невероятно красивых людей, которые собрались здесь сегодня, ему никто не нравился. Даже не так. Просто все модели, актёры и актрисы сливались для Мориске в одну безликую скучную толпу. 

Он кивнул бармену, и ему принесли ещё саке. 

Внезапно на соседний высокий стул за его спиной кто-то плюхнулся — судя по звуку, прямо так, без излишнего изящества, которым щеголяли все вокруг. Этот человек вообще издавал слишком много звуков: одновременно умудрялся отвечать кому-то и заливисто смеяться, и ещё попросил у бармена воды. _Воды._ Это показалось Мориске достаточно занимательным, чтобы обернуться и оценить, кто же нарушил его уютный угол одиночества. 

В приглушённом свете залы волосы юноши красиво серебрились, а лицо выдавало в нём полукровку. Он показался Мориске смутно знакомым — возможно, кто-то из популярных моделей, лицами которых заполнен Токио. В любом случае, было в нём-то что-то… зачаровывающее. 

А ещё он казался возмутительно высоким, даже когда сидел. Это немного портило его — впрочем, как и многих других людей, которые существовали на этом свете. 

— Не часто на таких мероприятиях просят бармена налить воды, — Мориске усмехнулся, разглядывая белое плечо и длинную шею над отложным воротником. На юноше был костюм из брюк и жилетки из тёмно-зелёного атласа. 

— Ох, это вы мне? — юноша быстро повернулся к Мориске, задел свой стакан, и тот опрокинулся. Вода разлилась по барной стойке, но к счастью бармен с тряпкой успел раньше, чем вода дотекла до Мориске. — Простите, — юноша смешно моргнул, напомнив Мориске кота. — Сестра убьёт меня, если я буду… 

Очаровательно.

— Как тебя зовут? — перебил его Мориске. 

— Лев. Хайба Лев. 

Ах, Хайба. Это объяснило и смешанную кровь, и почему лицо показалось Мориске знакомым. Семья Хайба входила в их клан, через них они наладили связи с русскими в своё время — у наследника Хайба случился неожиданно счастливый брак с внучкой одного из русских авторитетов, а их дети работали в одном из журналов Некомы. Мориске помнилось, что они пользовались популярностью и приносили хорошие деньги.

А ещё, кажется, Хайба Лев понятия не имел, кто такой Мориске. Опять же, очаровательно. День и без того выдался слишком утомительным. 

— Как ты находишь вечеринку, Лев? — Мориске улыбнулся. Имя, должно быть, дала ему русская мать. Интересно, что оно означает. Позже у него будет время прочитать подробное досье.

— Я не очень привык к ним, — улыбка у Льва вышла почти застенчивой, но глаза были озорные. — Все предлагают мне выпить или таблетки, но Алиса сказала, что убьёт меня, если я... начну принимать. 

— Мудро, — согласился Мориске. — Получить удовольствие можно и другими способами. 

— О, это мне тоже предлагали! — Лев засмеялся, слишком громко и очень искренне. — Правда, я не сразу понял. 

Что ж, сказал себе Мориске, зато он красивый. Партнёру на одну ночь вовсе не нужна докторская степень.

— А как вас зовут? — вдруг спохватился Лев и повернулся к Мориске. — И простите, что пролил на вас воду.

— Яку Мориске, — щедро ответил Мориске. Как он и предполагал, имя Льву ни о чём не сказало. 

— Яку-сан, а что вы тут делаете? — Что он тут делает, господи.

— Я один из спонсоров, — усмехнулся Мориске. — Меня всегда приглашают, чтобы показать, на что уходят мои деньги. На этот раз даже есть на что посмотреть. 

— Ого, — глаза Льва стали невозможно большими. 

Так, когда он сидел лицом к Мориске, тот видел, что под жилеткой у него ничего нет, а глубокий запах перехвачен широким поясом, длинные концы которого свисали очень приглашающе — можно было бы так легко потянуть и развязать пояс, и снять с Льва эту жилетку, а потом и штаны. Материал казался таким тонким, что у Мориске задался вопросом, есть ли на нём нижнее бельё.

Какое-то время они разговаривали о вежливой ерунде. О работе, погоде, об открытии гала. Достаточно, чтобы Лев перестал нервничать и расслабился. Холодная красота потрясающе сочеталась в нём с детской наивностью. Мориске невольно задался вопросом, а не девственник ли Лев. Вышло бы неловко. У Мориске не было настроения заморачиваться, он просто хотел приятно провести остаток вечера.

— Яку-сан, — вдруг спросил Лев, — простите, но мне кажется, или вы со мной флиртуете? 

— Возможно, — кивнул Мориске. — Тебе хочется, чтобы это был флирт?

— Ох, — Лев поморгал. — Пожалуй, да. Вы мне нравитесь, — и он снова застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Что ж, тогда признаюсь, что я бы с радостью перенёс наш разговор в более уединённое место. 

— _Ох._

— Если ты не против, конечно, — Мориске нашёл взглядом телохранителя и кивнул ему. Тот забормотал в свою гарнитуру. 

— Я опять ничего не понял, — Лев засмеялся и спрыгнул со стула. — Да, я… Я не против. Яку-сан… 

И тут он совершил ошибку. Мориске как раз встал и одёрнул пиджак, когда Лев, с восторгом и недоверием в голосе, перебил сам себя: 

— Яку-сан, вы такой _маленький_! 

Мориске не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и шлёпнул его по заднице. О, этот вечер скоро станет очень приятным, как только он объяснит Льву, что некоторые вещи лучше никогда не произносить вслух. 


	2. Секрет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Обычный сеттинг, таймлайн Некомы, G.
> 
> Промт секрет.

Мориске никогда не считал себя особенно скрытным, просто у него было не так уж много друзей, с которыми он близко общался. Например, все знали, какие девушки ему нравятся и какая еда, и что он любит кошек и очень хотел бы завести своих, но не мог, потому что у его матери аллергия. 

Поэтому, вероятно, вселенная послала ему кота, на которого аллергия началась у самого Мориске. 

Во-первых, Лев был огромным.

Во-вторых, он явно был создан исключительно для того, чтобы бесить Мориске. 

В-третьих, он зачем-то был очень красивым. 

Но также Мориске любил свою команду и хотел для неё всего самого лучшего. Поэтому когда Куроо пришла в голову эта тупая идея поставить Льва в основной состав, Мориске злился на него пять минут, а потом сдался и ещё несколько часов кричал на Льва, заставляя того тренироваться. Лев играл просто кошмарно. Первые дни Мориске постоянно хотелось его убить, но он отводил душу, заставляя Льва задерживаться допоздна для дополнительных тренировок. 

Мы не будем играть, говорил он, пока ты не научишься хотя бы базовым вещам. 

Лев ныл, стенал и дрожал, как испуганная мелкая собачонка, и совершенно не соответствовал своему имени. Мориске узнал, что в переводе с русского это означает “лев”, а ещё так звали известного русского писателя. 

Ещё он говорил “Яку-сан” с восторгом и надеждой, когда думал, что его отпустят, и смотрел своими огромными зелёными глазищами тоже как совершеннейший щеночек. Но у Мориске был целый выводок первогодок в команде, Куроо и совместные тренировочные лагери, где был Бокуто из Фукуродани, поэтому на него это не действовало. 

Зато на него действовало слишком долго смотреть на бесконечные ноги и бледный живот, когда в прыжке задиралась футболка. Или когда Лев стоял рядом, тихий и послушный, и смотрел так, будто Мориске вот прямо сейчас сделает его асом, щёлкнув пальцами. 

Ох, если бы Мориске мог щёлкнуть пальцами и изменить мир по своему усмотрению. Каким бы идеальным и оттого невероятно скучным. Хотя некоторые вещи, безусловно, можно было бы доработать. 

— Яку-сан, Яку-сан, — Лев сидел на полу, вцепившись в бутылку с водой, как будто она могла спасти его от ещё сорока минут тренировок. — Яку-сан, я больше не могу!

В-четвёртых, иногда на Мориске всё-таки действовали мольбы и плаксивый тон, но вряд ли Лев это понимал, а раз не понимал, то никому не мог рассказать эту тайну, так что Мориске был в безопасности. К тому же, высока вероятность, что всё это работало только у Льва, а у остальных членов команды могло и не сработать… Ну разве что у Кенмы. Но Кенма бы никогда не стал ныть так.

— Ладно. Тогда завтра придёшь на сорок минут перед началом уроков. 

— Но Яку-сан, — Лев состроил до того умильную мордашку, что Мориске снова захотелось его пнуть. Или надеть на него намордник, чтобы не идти на поводу у слабостей. 

— Нет. У нас игра через две недели, а ты только-только начал делать успехи! 

— Яку-сан, вы меня похвалили! — Лев заморгал часто-часто и от удивления выронил бутылку. 

— Завтра перед уроками. 

Мориске наклонился подобрать бутылку и отпил сам. Чтобы там Лев не думал, он и сам уставал не меньше. В конце концов, это была не его позиция, да и выносливости у него такой не было… Как и терпения. Напомните, пожалуйста, почему он решил, что всё это хорошая идея? 

Потом Лев выпрямил на полу свои невозможные длинные ноги, и оказалось, что Мориске стоит между ними. Вот поэтому, да. 

На коленях у Льва остались мелкие ссадины от одного из падений. Нужно будет потом поискать ему наколенники… Мориске вздохнул и спрятал лицо в полотенце, вытирая пот. 

— Яку-сан, — прошептал Лев вдруг. 

— Да?

— Я не могу встать. 

Мориске перебросил полотенце через плечо и скрестил на груди руки.

— Ползи. 

— Но Яку-сан, — снова заныл Лев. 

— Завтра в семь сорок, и если ты опоздаешь, после тренировки будешь бегать круги и делать броски, пока мне не надоест. 

— Вы не самый терпеливый человек, Яку-сан, — беспечно заметил Лев.

Потом он внезапно придвинулся и скрестил лодыжки за спиной Мориске, как будто поймав его в капкан из своих ног. Даже когда он сидел, то оставался отвратительно высоким. Мориске вздохнул и протянул ему руку. Лев робко взял кончики его пальцев; даже его рука казалась огромной по сравнению с ладонью самого Мориске. 

В-пятых, возможно Мориске всё-таки нравился его новый кот-переросток. 


	3. Делить постель

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Опять обычный таймлайн, R.

Проснуться и обнаружить себя посреди невозможно длинных конечностей Льва было странно. И ещё Лев его обнимал. Кажется. Может, его руки и ноги просто так запутались вокруг Мориске. 

И ещё Мориске было невероятно жарко, потому что он не привык спать с кем-то. Тем более в обнимку. И ещё потому что уже стояла тёплая весна, а они лежали под одеялом, потому что обычно Мориске мёрз, вот и стащил с кровати своё одеяло вдобавок к тому, что принесла для Льва мама. 

_ А ещё. _ Ещё у него стояло, и у Льва тоже, и это было так неловко. 

Мориске сглотнул и повернул шею, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Половина шестого утра в субботу, никто в доме ещё не должен проснуться, даже его неугомонные младшие братья. 

И Лев вот тоже беспечно дрых, совершенно игнорируя свои потребности и потребность Мориске выбраться и что-то сделать. Со своими потребностями. Опыт, конечно, показывал, что можно просто подождать — в конце концов, Мориске всё ещё не был уверен, что Лев до конца что-то понимал. То есть, Льву нравилось целоваться и обниматься, но на самом деле иногда Мориске казалось, что Лев… ну, он не был глупым, просто невозможно наивным и невинным. 

Мориске завозился, пытаясь выбраться, но Лев в ответ только крепче прижал его к себе, по-прежнему не просыпаясь. Мориске тихонько вздохнул и прижался щекой к его груди. Полежал так, а потом сильно ущипнул Льва за бок. Тот не проснулся, и тогда Мориске ущипнул снова и попытался его пнуть, но их ноги переплелись, и это было сложно. 

На третьем щипке Лев заморгал, и одновременно на его лице появилась робкая счастливая улыбка. 

— Доброе утро, Яку-сан.. Ай!

— Отпусти меня, — потребовал Мориске. 

— Что? — сонно пробормотал Лев, часто моргая. 

Не могло же ему быть удобно, когда они лежали вот так. Мориске даже не помнил, как они уснули — наверное, где-то посреди разговоров и поцелуев, и ведь Мориске ещё хотел вернуться на свою кровать, но заснул с Львом и даже стащил одеяло. 

— Отпусти меня, — повторил Мориске и потом высвободил руку, обнял Льва за шею и коротко поцеловал в губы, прямо в его трогательную улыбку. 

— Ох! — Лев опять заморгал, а его улыбка из робкой стала уже широкой и довольной. И к счастью он наконец-то разжал руки, так что Мориске сел и откинул одно одеяло. — Сколько времени? 

— Ещё рано, можешь спать дальше. Мне просто было жарко. 

И ещё ему нужно было почистить зубы. И в туалет, по разным причинам.

Лев вдруг покраснел и сел тоже, навалился на Мориске со спины, снова обнимая его. 

— Отстань, ты горячий, — Мориске повернулся было привычно отпихнуть его, но Лев, неожиданно осмелев, потянулся рукой к пижамным штанам Мориске и потом  _ под _ пижамные штаны. И ещё он снова прижимал Мориске к себе, поэтому тот прекрасно чувствовал, что у Льва всё ещё стоит. — Лев, что ты делаешь? 

— Нельзя, Яку-сан? — Лев звучал расстроенно. 

— Можно, — Мориске вздохнул, когда Лев осторожно погладил его. — Погоди только… Лев, отпусти меня. 

— Я не хочу-у, — заныл Лев и упёрся лбом Мориске в плечо. Убрал из его штанов руку, но теперь просто обнимал Мориске за живот. 

— Лев, нам нужна смазка. — Лев смешно ойкнул, и Мориске ткнул его локтём под рёбра, потом чуть повернулся и указал на тумбочку у своей кровати: — Ты должен дотянуться, там в нижнем ящике. И коробку салфеток тоже возьми. 

Лев и правда дотянулся, причём одной рукой он продолжал обнимать Мориске, просто чуть отклонился назад. Всё-таки в том, что он такой нелепо-огромный были свои плюсы. Например, зимой Мориске сможет иногда использовать его как грелку, потому что зимой он мёрз ещё сильнее. 

Потом он разрешил Льву стянуть с себя пижамные штаны, и тот даже не уделал всё смазкой и не шутил никакие тупые шутки про размер. Он вообще был невероятно сосредоточен и при этом полон энтузиазма, а ещё он совершенно правильно угадал, когда нужно поцеловать Мориске, чтобы они не перебудили весь дом. 

Когда Мориске отдышался и потянулся было вернуть услугу, Лев стал совсем пунцовым, замотал головой и просто притянул Мориске к себе обратно. Спрятал лицо у него на шее. 

— Я уже всё, — пробубнил он. Когда он говорил, его губы касались шеи короткими поцелуями Мориске. Приятно. 

— Лев, что я обычно тебе говорю? — терпеливо спросил Мориске. 

— Что мы будем всё, когда вы так скажете, Яку-сан, — Лев поднял голову, и тогда Мориске обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в нос. 

— Вот именно. 


	4. Ангел-демон АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сеттинг бессовестно взят из манхвы "H&H Roman Company" (ангелы и демоны работают вместе в компании, исполняющей желания смертных).

Когда Мориске дали собственную команду, он даже порадовался — ведь теперь ему больше не требовался обязательный напарник. Ну и в целом, иногда он чувствовал себя уже слишком старым для оперативной работы… Сидеть в офисе, заполнять бумаги, иногда кричать на сотрудников — ну разве это плохо? К тому же большую часть времени его команда работала очень даже хорошо, поэтому получала пончики по утрам. 

Но потом к нему перевели новенького. 

Новенькому требовался напарник, и босс решил, что Мориске с его большим опытом — идеальная жертва. Мориске обозвал босса несколькими неприличными словами, на что тот только гнусно рассмеялся, и тогда Мориске пообещал, что расскажет Кенме какой-нибудь грязный секрет, и после этого Куроо смеялся уже не так гнусно и даже немного нервно. 

Обычно команды возглавляли ангелы, но Яку был из смешанной семьи и выбрал свою демоническую сущность, о чём многие вечно забывали, потому что он покупал пончики и обычно вёл себя со всеми как курица-наседка. Возможно, ему стоило заставлять их страдать чаще. 

Через три дня Мориске настолько устал, что прямо с утра написал Акааши и предложил пойти вечером в бар. 

С Акааши их сблизил закрепившийся в сознании всех в компании образ няньки, а ещё то, что Акааши тоже был демоном, но все были уверены, что он ангел. На самом деле Акааши просто был очень вежливый и тихий. Почти как сам Мориске.

— Он вообще не умеет контролировать свою силу и постоянно превращается, не дождавшись разрешения, — пожаловался Мориске. — А потом он застревает в своей ангельской форме, потому что теряет ограничители. 

— Я слышал, вам пришлось ремонтировать офис уже дважды. 

— Дважды за три дня, это новый рекорд. Потому что у него ловкость слона в посудной лавке и размах крыльев почти двенадцать метров, — пробурчал Мориске в свой стакан. 

— Неплохо, — Акааши выпил тоже. — Даже у Бокуто-сана меньше. 

— И он ещё растёт, представляешь? Он станет ещё выше. 

Не то, чтобы Мориске не нравились люди сильно выше его ростом — почти все в компании были выше, что совсем его на радовало, но в конце концов, почти все они умели летать. Но Лев был высокий и тощий, точно флагшток. Иногда Мориске думал, что можно отправить его на крышу держать флаг, но боялся, что после этого у компании больше не будет крыши. 

Они просидели в баре допоздна, пока за Акааши не приехал Бокуто — вот уж из кого вышли отличные напарники. Бокуто раньше тоже считался проблемным, но когда его поставили в пару с Акааши, всё наладилось. 

С утра всю их команду и ещё несколько выдернули на срочное задание — в мире смертных чьё-то желание основательно вышло из-под контроля. 

Всё зашло настолько далеко, что Мориске под конец совсем выбился из сил. А когда такое происходило, он возвращался в свою демоническую форму, которую унаследовал по линии своей матери. Он не любил, когда такое происходило, потому что он становился ещё меньше. Отвратительно. 

С другой стороны, так его отнесут обратно на руках. Обычно это делал Кенма. Кенма отлично умел носить котов на руках.

— А где Яку-сан? 

Лев топтался совсем рядом с кучей одежды, которая упала с Мориске, когда он превратился. Мориске выбрался из собственных штанов и ударил его лапой по ноге. Хуже всего было то, что, устав слишком сильно, он на какое-то время терял способность разговаривать. 

— Котик, что ты тут забыл? — Лев присел на корточки и потянулся погладить Мориске, но тот сердито зашипел и отпрыгнул. — Ой, у него два хвоста!

— Лев, — к ним подошёл Куроо и ухмыльнулся, — это твой начальник. Ты же знаешь, что он демон?

— Но это кот, — возразил Лев. 

— Яку происходит из рода ёкаев-некомат, как и почти все в вашем отделе. Это демонические коты. А теперь бери своего начальника на руки и помоги ему вернуться на работу, у меня пока дела, а Кенма ранен… 

Мориске снова зашипел и бешено захлестал хвостами, когда Лев протянул к нему руки. 

— Яку, да ладно тебе, уж с этим он справится. Удачи, — Куроо хлопнул Льва по плечу. — Встретимся в лазарете. 

Лев по-прежнему сидел, протянув к Мориске руки, и тот нехотя подошёл и разрешил себя поднять. Лев бережно устроил его в сгибе локтя и быстро погладил между ушей. 

— У вас очень мягкая шёрстка, Яку-сан, — прошептал он восторженно. — И вы такой маленький! Я не думал, что вы можете быть ещё меньше… 

Мориске недовольно куснул его за руку. Несильно, просто чтобы обозначить свою позицию. В конце концов, Лев был тёплым и держал его как следует. Только болтал слишком много и не по делу. 

— Простите, Яку-сан, — Лев снова потянулся его погладить. Его ладони, наверное, были с половину кошачьего тела Мориске. — Я не знал, что у демонов бывает несколько форм. 

Мориске боднул его головой и снова легко куснул. Дурачок. Ещё и невкусный. 

Впрочем, когда они добрались до лазарета, Мориске решил, что даст ему ещё один шанс и пока не будет писать прошение перевести Льва из его отдела. Переноска из него вышла хорошая.


	5. Соседи по квартире

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сколько-нибудь в будущее (все в университетах), R.

— Что мы будем на ужин? — спросил Мориске. — Правда, так жарко, что я не знаю, хочу ли я есть…

— То место у станции работает чуть ли не до утра. Мы можем подождать и сходить ночью, когда будет немного прохладнее.

Лев смотрел на него преданными глазами, и Мориске знал, что если ему не захочется идти, Лев не пойдёт тоже, но в отличие от Мориске у Льва был здоровый аппетит в любую погоду и при любых обстоятельствах. А дома из еды у них остался только рис, и этим Льва, к сожалению, было невозможно как следует накормить. 

— Или мы можем вообще не уходить от кондиционера, — Мориске вздохнул. — Лучше бы мы поехали в горы. 

— Обещали плохую погоду! 

— Это и есть плохая погода, Лев, — Мориске прикрыл глаза. 

Тихое мерное гудение кондиционера перекрывал оглушительно громкий телевизор их соседки — у неё были проблемы со слухом, и до восьми вечера почтенная бабушка смотрела всевозможные передачи, после чего мирно отходила ко сну. Тогда можно было различить спор пары, что жила над ними, или мяуканье кошки всё той же соседки с телевизором. 

У Мориске вот тоже недавно завёлся кот, которому отчаянно не хватало места в крошечной квартирке, которую снимал Мориске. Но как и любой бродячий кот, который познал прелесть регулярной кормёжки и почёсываний пузика, этот не спешил покидать уютный дом. 

Мориске в общем-то не был против. Ему всё нравилось. Кроме того, что места в квартире было достаточно только тогда, когда они оба валялись на кровати — которую ему пришлось заменить на большую, потому что он встречался с парнем под два метра ростом. На обычной икеевской кровати, которую они удачно нашли в магазине подержанной мебели недалеко от их блока. В общем-то почти всю мебель Мориске там и купил, чтобы не сильно заморачиваться. 

— Яку-сан, — позвал Лев. 

— Ммм? — Мориске придвинулся ближе и перекинул одну ногу через руку Льва. 

— Мне скучно, — Лев лукаво заулыбался, пытаясь состроить невинную мордашку, но Мориске знал его слишком хорошо. Ну и потом, рука Льва как раз скользнула под край его шорт. 

Кстати, несомненным плюсом громкого телевизора их соседки было то, что вряд ли она сама или кто-то другой из их соседей слышал, как они занимаются сексом днём. 

Но пока Лев просто гладил бедро Мориске кончиками пальцев. Даже с работающим кондиционером они стали ленивые и медленные, и лучше бы Лев не ныл про погоду, а согласился уехать с ним хотя бы на пару дней… Пока у них каникулы, у Льва нет съёмок, а у Мориске никаких сборов и матчей 

Впрочем, подумал Мориске, так тоже неплохо. Лев сполз на подушках и потянул его на себя, укладывая у себя на груди вышел, а его руки перебрались на задницу Мориске. 

— Яку-сан, — начал он, — вам нужно нагулять аппетит. 

Неплохо. Мориске ухмыльнулся и мысленно поставил Льву “отлично”

— О, мой аппетит вполне в порядке. 

Лев только улыбнулся и поцеловал Мориске; где-то посреди бесконечно длинного поцелуя его руки скользнули под пояс шорт Мориске 

— Но всю работу будешь делать ты, — пробормотал Мориске, когда они закончили целоваться. 

— Конечно, Яку-сан.

Лев поцеловал его в лоб. Его пальцы уже медленно растягивали Мориске, и это было хорошо. Опять же, они были вместе достаточно долго, чтобы Лев наконец научился понимать его и угадывать, что и когда нужно делать. Например, сегодня Мориске злился, что они не поехали в горы, и хотел просто валяться в кровати весь день, но Лев — из-за которого он, в общем-то, и злился — умудрился превратить запланированный унылый день в крайне приятный. 

Это тоже злило, но потом стало слишком хорошо, чтобы думать, и когда Мориске пошёл в душ, на улице уже совсем стемнело. 

— Там всё ещё жарко, — пожаловался Мориске, выглянув из окна. 

— Ммм, — Лев подошёл и обнял его со спины. — Мы подождём ещё пару часов? 

Конечно же, именно в этот момент у него заурчал живот. Мориске коротко рассмеялся. 

— Нет, пойдём, я не хочу морить тебя голодом. К тому же ты был прав, теперь я тоже хочу есть.


	6. Фестиваль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некома пошла смотреть на фейрверки. PG-13.

Смотреть на фейерверки собрались всей командой — в конце концов, для нынешнего состава это было последнее лето вместе. Такие просмотры фейерверков у них на самом деле случались каждый год, просто теперь Куроо, Кай и сам Морике были теми самыми третьегодками, с которыми все хотели повеселиться на фестивале в последний раз. Даже при том, что они регулярно приглашали к себе выпускников и многие приезжали, это получалось совсем не то. 

Куроо даже притащил с собой фотоаппарат и постоянно что-то снимал — когда не держал за руку Кенму, который то и дело норовил потеряться в толпе. Мориске знал, что на самом деле Кенма просто хочет найти тихий угол, чтобы ему принесли кусок пирога и играть в приставку, которая явно была у него где-нибудь. И возможно писать сообщения тому смешному прыгучему первогодке из Карасуно. 

Вот Мориске приставили следить за Львом, и нелепый рост последнего теперь был крайне кстати — даже в толпе легко можно было разглядеть двухметрового гайдзина. Даже если ты сам маленький и вынужден вечно тянуть шею. 

— Прекрати везде бегать, — Мориске просунул пальцы под пояс юкаты Льва, удерживая его на месте. — Мы уже совсем отбились от остальных. 

— Я хотел половить рыбок, — Лев указал себе за спину. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что ты всю жизнь прожил в Японии, не делай вид, что ты никогда не ходил на фестиваль, — Мориске прищурился. — Пойдём, нас все ждут. Они нашли хорошее место, чтобы смотреть.

— Но Яку-сан! — Лев надулся, но Мориске никогда не вёлся на его мордашки. Отпустив его пояс, Мориске перехватил его ладонь и потянул за собой. 

— Потом половишь рыбок, тебе что, пять лет? — Мориске фыркнул, но в следующее мгновение Лев вдруг резко выскочил перед ним, взял Мориске за вторую ладонь и потащил его к боковой аллее. — Что ты делаешь!.. Лев, прекрати… Лев! 

Но тот уже целеустремлённо шмыгнул через кусты, подхватил Мориске за талию, поднимая его, и прижал к дереву. 

И потом поцеловал. 

Совсем рядом играла музыка, раздавался смех, хлопки шариков, которые простреливали на призы. Пахло уличной едой и прогретой за день листвой. 

У Льва был вкус сахарной ваты, которую он купил на входе на фестиваль и тут же съел. Мориске не особенно любил сладкое, но такое ему вполне нравилось. 

— Ты с ума сошёл? — всё равно недовольно спросил он, когда они закончили целоваться. 

Нормально ругаться не получалось, потому что он обнимал Льва за шею, а тот бесцеремонно лапал его за задницу, делая вид, что просто держит. Учитывая, что Мориске ещё и пришлось обхватить Льва за талию ногами для надёжности и что он сам тоже был в юкате, выглядели они со стороны наверняка абсолютно неприлично. 

— Я так рад, — и голос у Льва тоже звучал неприлично довольно, и улыбка в темноте казалась наглой и возмутительной. Мориске пришлось поцеловать его ещё раз, чтобы проверить. 

Потом у него зазвонил телефон. Мориске выругался, одновременно пытаясь не упасть и найти, где у него телефон, и Лев торопливо опустил его на землю. Обнимать впрочем не прекратил, ещё и голову на макушку Мориске положил. Он бы отпихнул его, но был слишком занят поиском карманов в своей юкате.

Телефон на секунду затих и тут же зазвонил снова, но к счастью Мориске наконец-то выудил его из кармана. 

— Да… Да, Куроо, я его нашёл и мы уже идём. У фонаря повернуть, ты издеваешься, тут куча фонарей… Да. Хорошо. Мы скоро будем. Лев, прекрати! Пойдём. 

— Но потом мы пойдём к рыбкам? 

Лев поцеловал Мориске в макушку. Он вообще был ужасно прилипчивый, и Мориске пока не понимал, ему это скорее нравится или раздражает. Прямо сейчас вот раздражало, но когда они никуда не торопились, искренняя привязанность Льва была очень даже приятной.

— Пойдём, чтобы я тебя утопил в их бассейне, — проворчал Мориске и, убедившись, что на аллее никого нет, вытолкал Льва из кустов. 

— И я хочу яблоко в карамели! 

— Я уверен, что ребята уже накупили всякого. Топай давай. 

— Но я не знаю, куда, Яку-сан. 

И хотя Лев и правда не знал, куда им нужно было идти, Мориске был убеждён, что он сказал это только для того, чтобы они могли идти, держась за руки.


	7. Россия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По последним главам.

Екатеринбург конечно же неплох, и команда хорошая — нормальная, они вполне успешно общаются на гремучей смеси английского и ломанного русского, который успел освоить Мориске. Они возят его смотреть на какие-то местные чудеса, когда у них есть немного свободного времени. 

Но на самом деле Мориске хочется обратно в Японию до какого-то депрессивного упадничества, потому что отношения на расстоянии отстой. Потому что ему хочется обратно в их квартиру и покупать в комбини у станции готовые онигири. Ещё Акааши недавно писал вот, что у брата Ацуму всё вкусно, и это Мориске тоже хочется попробовать. И подняться на Фудзи. И Льва.

Недавно вот у Льва были съёмки в Москве, а у команды Мориске там же — товарищеский матч, чудо, не иначе. И на целых полтора они дня смогли просто запереться в номере. Ещё у них были три дня в Санкт-Петербурге, когда они даже сходили в Эрмитаж, потому что Мориске настоял, что иногда нужно и культурно проводить время. И в Екатеринбург Лев приезжал тоже совсем ненадолго.

У Мориске контракт на три года. Это очень хороший контракт, потрясающий опыт, и ещё скоро Олимпиада, когда он вернётся в Японию почти на месяц. 

Но это всё не то. Мориске скучает по тому, чтобы в обнимку лежать на диване. Лев такой нелепо длинный, но на диване это очень кстати — из его рук и ног выходит отличное кресло. Мориске помещается там просто идеально. 

Или вот по тому, чтобы спать рядом. Чтобы есть вместе. Это всё так  _ отвратительно _ , как будто Мориске покусал Куроо с его вечным романтическим настроением. По Куроо Мориске, кстати, тоже скучает. И по Кенме, и по всем остальным. Кенма иногда присылает ему мемы с кошками, а ещё он самый надёжный источник информации обо всех. Иногда Мориске ловит себя на мысли, что Кенму теперь он немного боится, но потом Куроо выкладывает в своём инстаграме кучу одеял, из которой торчит крашенная макушка с одной стороны и пятка в тёплом носке — с другой, и его отпускает. 

К слову, об одеялах. Ещё Мориске совсем не романтично скучает по регулярному сексу, хотя есть какая-то нелепая задорность в этих редких встречах, как говорится, предвкушение. Но лучше просто спать в обнимку и лениво трахаться по утрам.

Но в основном сильнее всего Мориске  _ бесит _ то, что у него неполадки с мобильным интернетом, и соединение вот уже полчаса плохое, поэтому он не может загрузить новый рекламный ролик Льва. 

Когда наконец эта минута видео с чужой игрушечной жизнью загружается, Мориске смотрит её по кругу раз пять. Лев там опять серьёзный, такой несправедливо красивый. По этому очаровательному контрасту детской наивности и невозможно красивого серьёзного лица Мориске скучает особенно сильно. Настоящего Льва не показывают в рекламных роликах, для этого Мориске приходится искать какие-то ролики на ютубе, где со Львом и Алисой записывают интервью, а с русским айпи ещё и часть видео с японского телевидения ему недоступна. Это тоже бесит.

Он открывает мессенджер, и Лев в сети, поэтому Мориске быстро набирает: когда можно тебе позвонить? И надеется (почти молится), что никаких неполадок со связью опять не случится. Потому что ему нужна видеосвязь. 

Но Лев уже звонит ему сам. Он лохматый и в спортивной одежде, видимо, был где-то в зале или на съёмках чего-то спортивного. Мориске смотрит на его его глупое красивое лицо и смеётся.

Становится немного легче. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ууу всё, спасибо Гале, которая смотивировала меня это написать, было весело <3

**Author's Note:**

> Название из "Alone In A Room" by Asking Alexandria.


End file.
